


Indulgence

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	Indulgence

神山早早地就到了训练场。昨天他的队伍输给了第五区，昨晚在酒后他还费神想了一会儿该如何安慰他的教官们。然而事态和他想的完全不同，还没等他把想到的方法付诸行动，他的教官们已经振作精神，比往日更有斗志地做起了自我训练。神山和下属们一同锻炼了一个上午，在休息时间简单地交代了几句，便先行告退了。  
第一区原本就是最强力的队伍之一，神山从栗原前辈那里接过指挥权也不过一年多。栗原一止性格太过和善温柔，并不适合做军人，但意外地很适合当领导者。而神山习惯了应付中央的一群老狐狸，在这个只有莽夫的地方显得过于精明了。他花了一些时间，才逐步和他的下属们步调一致。  
他走出训练场，看到了一个单薄的人影靠在窗边。那人头发及肩，眼波流转，唇红齿白，样貌艳丽过人。对方的眼神掠过神山，叼着烟的嘴唇向上挑，勾勾手指叫他过去。  
“好久不见了，悟，”男人歪了下脑袋，伸手抚平他的领子，“怎么，在搞反省会吗？”  
“没有，就随便聊聊。耕二くん你不进去吗？”  
大原耕二朝里面看了一眼，将抽完的烟掐灭在窗台上：“第二轮就退场了，自然要惩罚那些小鬼，让他们自个儿练着吧。”  
大原耕二是第七区的最高长官，是神山的同期。但和神山不同的是，大原从没当过兵，却接手了一个新成立的军区。大原出身军方世家，家底雄厚，家里给他这个差事就是想给他个头衔，正经事让手下去干就好。然而大原出人意料的有些本事，把那些比他强壮几倍的人管得服服帖帖的。  
神山的视线下移，大原把军装穿得十分随意，外套里就一件贴身的白色背心。大原腰肢纤细，裤子用皮带紧束着才不会掉下去。大原歪歪扭扭地靠着墙，身上飘着典雅的女香，让神山浮想联翩。  
“我昨晚喝了酒就睡了，”大原微微扬起下巴，一眼便看透了神山的想法，“比赛都输了怎么有资格上我的床。”  
“抱歉。”神山敷衍道。  
“ね，你一会儿有空吗？”大原拽着他的衣摆，将神山拉近。  
“有啊，乐意奉陪。”

“怎么了，一副很失望的表情。”大原敲了敲门，房间里暂时借住的是第三区的长官吉本荒野。  
“没什么，就是有点……”神山失望地吐了口气。他不想将时间浪费在诸如战后反省会或者经验交流之类的不必要的社交活动上。  
吉本来开门了，他昨晚喝得有点多，早上的训练也翘了。两人造访之际，吉本正在独自做着拉伸运动。  
“我们来早了吗？”大原问道。  
“嗯，我正打算洗个澡。”吉本伸了个懒腰，运动过后身上难免出了点汗。吉本比他们俩年长六岁，作为最高长官也有五年了，他还在中央工作时，和初出茅庐的神山仅有点头之交。回身翻找换洗内衣的吉本突然回过神问道：“诶？是神山くん吗？”  
“はい，是我，请问……”  
“等会儿玩得开心。”  
被截了话头的神山一时语塞，沉默地跟在大原身后走进了吉本的卧房，除了几件衣物，里面几乎没有吉本个人的东西，更没有什么分析文件和反思报告。大原随手倒了两杯水，分给神山。  
究竟是要做什么——神山一头雾水。  
正当他迷茫地四处环顾的时候，他身边的大原脱掉了松松垮垮的外套，突然凑到他面前勾住了他的脖子，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“耕二……くん？”他压低声音问道，余光瞥了眼吉本刚去的厕所。  
“嗯？你刚刚不是答应跟我上床了吗？”大原一脸无辜地问道，柔软的身体落在神山怀里，说罢又伸出舌尖扫着神山的嘴唇。  
“可是这里是吉本さん的房间啊，”神山圈住大原的腰，张嘴和大原交缠了一下，鼻腔里充盈着玫瑰花的香气，“难道……你想玩三……？”  
“荒野让我来帮忙调教他的新宠物，那个人大概还要过会儿才来……再说调教好之后我一个人岂不是很无聊，”大原抓住他的裤裆，隔着裤子不轻不重地揉捏着神山的阳具，“一直想和你做一次，但没机会，这回正好。”  
神山扯掉自己的腰带，解开裤链。他也不在意究竟是三个人还是四个人，相比之下，他更在意怀里这个靠床技就能让士兵乖乖听话的人究竟有多少本事。他褪下自己的裤子后，一边接吻一边帮着大原也脱掉裤子。两人的身体贴在一起，相贴的唇间灼热。神山分开腿，便于大原抚摸自己内裤里逐渐膨胀的整根，神山把玩着大原圆润的臀部，极佳的手感令他爱不释手。  
大原唇间溢出的呻吟让神山心情荡漾，对方的吻技相当得好，光是接吻就能让下体有反应。神山的拇指掐进大原的股缝里，隔着内裤摩擦小穴口，内心格外期待着接下来的侵犯。  
“你们俩这么快就开始了？”吉本才刷了牙，被两人的声音吸引，刚踏进浴室还没多久就跑出来了。吉本已经脱掉了全部衣服，就这么赤身走出来。神山比了下尺寸，自认自己没输，定下心继续和大原舌吻。  
“いいね。”吉本笑盈盈地看着他们亲热的样子，走到大原身后，双手挤进他们俩身体间的缝隙。吉本抱住大原后，握住大原的阳具和下巴，强迫大原回过头。看着刚刚还在和自己接吻的大原，此刻含着吉本的舌头，脸颊因为吉本舌头的搅动而鼓起，神山莫名地来气。  
大原被夹在吉本和神山之间，轮流由两个人亲来亲去，被吻得呼吸困难。两个人蹭着他的敏感带，又挠不到要害，让大原心急难耐。  
“荒野，你身上一股汗味，快去洗澡啦。而且你一会儿要调教你家顽皮的小狗，先省点力气吧大叔。”大原勾起小腿摩擦着吉本的腿，上半身又往神山怀里钻。  
“这家伙不也是，”吉本依旧捉着大原的腰，耍无赖般地说道，“刚运动完比较容易硬嘛。”  
“但是我也硬了啊，耕二くん更想先和我做。”擅长打圆场的神山也不想退让。  
“我总不能挺着大家伙迎接他吧……我只要这边就行。”吉本摩挲着大原的下唇。  
大原翻了个白眼，算是妥协了。他松开神山，打发吉本先去床上。大原边走边脱掉剩下的背心和内裤，跪到床上。吉本坐着张开腿，腿间的阴茎高昂地挺直着，涨得通红粗大，底下硕大的囊球被耻毛包裹着。  
大原握住茎身，熟练地上下套弄。他回过头，神山悟站在床边脱衣服，阴茎也已经蓄势待发。神山把最后一件衣服扔到地下，问转身的美人：“我要戴套吗？”  
“悟就不用了，而且我想被你内射，”大原舔了舔下唇，他掐住自己的臀瓣，往旁边拉开，臀缝中的穴口微微张开，“出门前我就清理过了，进来。”  
神山抚摸上湿软的穴口，按压穴口周围的皮肤，便见淫液从小穴里溢出来。  
“直接进来啊，快点。”神山的担心在大原眼里显得多余，大原摆动着臀部发出邀请。吉本则是一脸玩味地看着神山，包着大原的手撸动自己的阴茎。  
神山用拇指扯开肉穴，扶着自己的阴茎缓缓插进了大原的小穴里。穴内高温的媚肉立刻吸附了上来，裹住了侵入的异物。  
“啊、啊……”趴在吉本腿间的大原颤抖着呻吟起来，陌生的阴茎撑开了他的穴道，新鲜刺激的快感让他没控制住嘴里的喘息。大原的模样纯情又放荡，吉本挑起他的下巴，吞下动听的声音。  
“好紧……”神山掐着大原的腰，性器全部插入了大原的小穴里。小穴又软又热，有润滑剂的缓和，他的插入相当顺畅，但蜜穴异常的紧致让神山备受压迫，他脖颈上的青筋全数暴起，“怎么会……”  
“呼、你认为……公交车、呼……会很松是吗？”和吉本缠绵亲吻着的大原断断续续地说道，而后回过头，“我好歹也是一区长官啊，每天都有认真运动的。”大原深呼吸放松下来，软穴内的挤压感也渐渐消失。大原扭了扭腰肢，适应神山的形状，“按你喜欢的方式干，不用管我。”  
神山吞了口唾沫，他们的结合处滚烫异常且瘙痒难耐。他小幅度地进出大原的肉穴，小穴合着他的动作含着阴茎，蜜液使得穴道湿润起来。神山一下下加大着抽插的力度，大原被干得前后摇晃。他想在吉本那儿再讨要一点舌吻，然而后脑勺一股大力将他向下摁，一根湿漉漉的热棍怼到他脸上，流着腺液的腥臭阴茎戳着他的脸颊，弄得半张脸都湿湿黏黏的。  
“该我了吧？”吉本将大原垂下的发丝捋到耳后，拇指压住他的下唇，分开他喘息的双唇。  
“大叔，你的味道好重。”大原推开包皮舔着流水的马眼，鼻尖浓重的腥味和汗味催化了下身的快感。他对龟头稍作清理，然后将整根送进嘴里。阴茎上的青筋在大原的舌头上弹跳，他卷着软茎，埋进了吉本的耻毛间，肥大的龟头顶着他的喉咙。大原习惯了深喉时的不适感，吐出一截阴茎再含进去，模仿着性交地吞吐着吉本的阴茎。  
大原下身的穴道已经被干得极为湿软，神山拔出大半根再撞进去，蜜穴内的爽快感舒服得他腰部酸软。他转着角度摩擦大原的穴道深处，搅动着小腹。  
“唔——”含着阴茎的大原呜咽了一声，神山撞到了他敏感点。大原收紧了喉咙和蜜穴，他体内的两根男性生殖器同时爽快了一发。  
“不愧是耕二，吸得真舒服。”吉本抚摸着大原的后脑勺。大原嘴角挂着唾液和体液，他的喉咙上下动着，努力吮吸着涌出的前列腺液。  
“嗯……”大原被操得腰间使不上力，这时吉本突然扶起他的上半身，抬高他的头部。吉本也跪在了床上，捧着大原的脸进出他的口腔。大原的嘴里和屁股各插着一根粗大的阴茎，让他不得不弓着腰，双手也压在床上支撑身体。这样的体位让吉本的性器更深地插入他的口腔，肥大的龟头进出着他的喉咙口，大原的脖颈处明显可见吉本进出的样子。  
敏感点被粗大的肉棒疯狂地玩弄，大原不能自已地分泌着淫水，前后溢出的体液沾湿了身下的床单。吉本和神山不知不觉间达成了默契，插入的频率一致，凶狠的抽插榨取着三个人的体液。大原感觉自己的腰都要因前后插入的夹击而折断了，却也爽得无法自拔，脑袋放空承受汹涌而来的性快感。  
射精几乎是同时的，大原在高潮时痉挛片刻，腹下一松射出了精液。口中爆开腥咸的液体，小腹则被粘稠的热浆填塞。他努力吞下口中的精液，却仍有一小半顺着唇角滴在床单上。神山拔出了阴茎，大原后穴里涌出粘腻的体液，那感觉如同失禁一般。  
“好棒，两人份的……”大原失掉力气般倒在床上，品味着身体里残余的快感。神山爬上来，躺在大原身边，亲吻他的后背延续射精后的舒畅。  
“那我去洗澡了，二位请继续。如果人来了你们不用担心，我会来迎接的。”吉本休息了片刻，利索地下床，走进了浴室。  
大原的气息缓缓平复，他转过身，和神山面对面躺着。  
“我很好奇，”神山抚摸着大原身侧的曲线，“你和学员做的时候是什么样的？”  
大原挑了挑眉毛：“你想旁观也没问题。”  
“倒不是这个意思……”  
“很无聊的，”大原向神山挪近了一点，细长的手指握住了神山的下体，“不是每次都能遇到这么极品的肉棒……所以我都不允许他们中出。”  
“那你，不会受伤吗？”神山搂住大原的后背，下滑埋在大原胸口，含住大原粉嫩的乳首。  
“唔？不会啊，神山长官，你应该多去几次群交聚会观察观察，”大原捻着神山向上卷起的发尾，“底层的学员，比起强迫别人，更喜欢被强迫，无论哪方都是。所以我才没有被饥渴的家伙们搞得伤痕累累。”  
“嗯？”  
“我把他们扒光了，铐在柱子上，蒙着他们的眼睛，用鞭子抽打他们，”大原翻过身把神山压在身下，骑在神山的小腹上，“用各种词汇辱骂他们，然后让他们看着我一脸不情愿地骑在他们营养不良的老二上，第二天他们就会变得又乖又听话。”  
“原来如此……”  
“怎么？你也和荒野一样有想要调教的人？”  
“他不是我们这边的人，脾气有点暴躁不过很天真，”神山想起那个身着厨师服、在后厨忙里忙外的男孩，情不自禁地笑了，“但我想得到他，完全地。”  
“野心真大。”大原噘着嘴，双腿勾住了神山的腰。  
神山含住了大原的嘴唇，对方舌尖还带有一点精液的腥味。  
“接下来你想怎么做？”大原贴着神山的嘴唇问。  
“怎样都行。”

 

时多骏太郎所在的第三区昨日在决赛败给了第五区，这让他郁闷了好久，今天一大早便在别人的场地里加倍训练起来。临近午饭他才想起最高长官吉本荒野的邀约，没有吃午饭就赶紧冲了个澡，洗净全身，按照吉本长官发给他的房间号快步向前。  
“唉……”除了失败的郁闷，眼下最让他困扰的事情是，他的好友影山教官和小动教官竟然交往了。而且他发现时，两人正在大白天的办公室里做爱。小动张着腿躺在办公桌上，影山的下体埋在小动的屁股里，两人面色绯红地盯着时多，场面尴尬不已。影山向来神秘，时多也不清楚他的性向和爱好。但他和小动爽太在当学员时就是好友，对方的过往情事他一清二楚，眨眼之间就能和新认识的男人卿卿我我了，让时多接受不能。  
因为这样的特殊关系，他已经不敢打扰这对同事情侣，于是私下遇到吉本长官时，不自觉就将自己的烦心事全部倒出了。吉本长官比他年长三岁，却稳重从容很多，总是满面笑容地倾听他倒苦水，使得时多不知不觉就有些依赖上对方了。  
不过今天应该不是什么私人会谈，昨天比赛若不是他在最后时刻被第五区的最高长官击败，胜利就属于第三区了，他要为这个重大失误好好反省。  
时多看了下时间，准点赶到，他吐了口气敲了敲房门。  
无人响应。  
他又敲了敲，还是没人来开门。  
“时间没错啊……”时多皱起眉，房间里似乎有些奇怪的声音，他贴在门上想仔细听一听，结果刚凑上前门就打开了。  
“骏くん，让你久等了。”穿着浴袍，发丝还在滴水的吉本长官打开了门。  
“打扰……了……”时多条件反射般地开口，他刚才听到的奇怪声响在开门后的一瞬间放大。在吉本的房间里还有另外两个人的声音，粗重的喘息和高亢的呻吟混杂在一起，同时还伴随着肉体拍打的声响。明白过来的时多整个人涨得通红，他摸了摸鼻子，眼神尴尬地扫向别处：“我等会儿再来吧。”  
“进来吧。”吉本似乎没听到他的小声嘀咕，抓着他的手腕把他拉进房间，强硬地带上门。时多站在门口手足无措，只能慌张地跟在吉本身后。走进浴室吹干头发的吉本发现身后还跟了一个小尾巴，他揉了揉时多的头发：“坐沙发上等我吧。”  
时多被挡在浴室门外，只好硬着头皮走到卧房，别过脸坐在沙发上。他尽量低着头不去看他对面床上发生的一切，余光隐约瞥到两个人影在床上纠缠，两团摇摆的白肉应该是屁股，两个人正背对着他做爱。  
时多在心里默念着前日写的报告书分散注意力，但他也是个生理健全的男人，叫床声和气味让他起了反应。他从身边拿了个抱枕压在腿根，试着将欲望忍下去。然而莫名的，他又想起了影山和小动交叠的身体，他的大脑全然被男人间的性交霸占了。  
“啊、啊——”床上的男人纵情地叫着，“悟、你好棒——”  
时多捕捉到了这个名字，他顿了一下，莫非床上的人是……时多想得入神，不自觉抬起了头，床上香艳的画面冲击他的双眼——被压在下面的人双腿张开，雪白的臀间，一根深色的粗物上下抽插着。上面的人摆动着腰猛干，两人连接的地方溢出大量透明的体液，顺着臀缝流到床上。  
“嗯……”被操着的男人双腿勾住身上人的腰，翘着屁股开始痉挛。一阵激烈的交合后，两人高潮了，结合的地方涌出了白色的粘液。  
被中出了啊，用后面干真的那么爽吗……  
目睹了这一切的时多吞了口唾沫，现在他不仅前面硬得生疼，后面的入口也痒了起来。他无意识地扭了扭胯，让穴口摩擦着裤子。  
“你来了啊。”由于激烈叫床而嗓音沙哑的男人说道，时多后知后觉地发现对方在和他说话。  
“大原长官，”他面红耳赤地点头问候，然后看向床上的另一个人，“神山长官……抱歉，打扰你们了，我只是来找荒……吉本长官的。”  
“没事。”大原滑到床沿，懒散地揉着头发支起上半身。他的裸体一览无余，上身沾着白浊，微微敞开的双腿间一片粘稠。大原见他看得目不转睛，笑着指了指地上的衣服：“ワンちゃん，帮我拿包烟。”  
“我才不是狗！”时多脱口而出，意识到自己的失礼，他低下头小声道歉。时多不安地扭捏了一下，抱枕下他的裤裆肿得像个小山丘。  
“不愿意吗？”  
大原和吉本身份平级，时多不敢无视。他弯腰掏出地上衣服里的烟盒，佝背走到大原身边，别过脸把烟盒递给对方。大原握住了他的手，牵到自己身边，时多的视线跟着落到大原的脸上。  
“ワンちゃん，要和我做吗？”  
“哈？”时多瞬间大脑空白，张嘴却发不出音节。他不理解为什么大原会突然邀请他，也不懂为何别的区的长官会叫他“小狗”，难道是第七区的特殊称呼吗？  
“你都硬成这样了——”大原似乎并没有开玩笑，他抬起一条腿，踩住了时多鼓起的裤裆。充血的下体一下子获得了纾解，时多舒服地闷哼了一声，引得躺在后面观摩的神山躺在床上忍笑。  
“真的可以吗？”时多润了润自己的嘴唇。  
“快把裤子脱了。”大原的脚尖戳了戳时多的皮带扣，时多听命地卸下外套和裤子，他的阴茎直挺挺地翘着，顶起了衬衫下摆。  
时多走到床边，床上的大原圈住了他的阴茎，手掌揉搓着他的睾丸，上下打量着他的肉体：“身材不错啊。”第七区的长官正在按摩他的阳具，并且一副跃跃欲试的模样，时多血气上涌，龟头滴下了一波腺液。  
“没和男人做过？”大原询问，得到了他的回复，“那ワンちゃん的第一次就属于我了。”  
大原上身躺到床上，搂住时多压上来的身体。大原握着他的阴茎，引向自己的穴口。大原刚被中出过，张开的穴口周围附着一圈精液。  
“失礼了。”时多扶住大原的腰，插进了绵软的蜜穴里。和女性结合的感觉不同，大原的穴内湿热紧致，伴随着轻微的压迫感，时多的下体传来了一波波的快感，嘴里忍不住满足地呼气。大原的双腿夹着时多的腰，用力收紧，直接让时多全部插进了自己的体内。  
“呼……”大原眯着眼，艳丽的红晕显现在脸上。  
时多心如擂鼓，他竟然真的上了第七区的长官，还是在自己长官的房间里。此刻时多意外地清醒了几分，两个区的长官怎么会在吉本长官的房里做爱呢？唯一的可能就是，吉本长官也在和这两个人一起玩。那吉本长官为什么会在这个时间把他叫来呢？  
“想什么呢？”大原抬了抬腰，绵软的穴道吮吸着时多的阴茎，快感瞬间吞噬了时多的思绪。大原亲吻着时多的嘴唇，双手滑进他的衬衫底下：“认真干我。”  
时多搂着大原的身体律动起来，恭敬但焦急地进出大原的身体。距离上次和他的炮友上床已经过去两个月了，他实在憋得慌。大原的身体又软又香，动听的叫声加上优秀的床技，时多把持不住干得愈加激烈。一旁的神山似乎不想打扰他们，下了床不知去向。  
“いいね。”他做得正尽兴，背后突然传来了熟悉的声音，瞬间将他拉回了现实。沐浴后的吉本荒野吹干了头发，一丝不挂地站在床边，饶有兴味地看着时多和大原做爱。  
“荒、吉本长官！”时多刚想起身，大原的双腿就紧紧地将他扣住让他动弹不得。  
“我喜欢你叫我‘荒野さん’。”吉本还是维持着和善的笑意，说着也趴到了床上，靠近两人。时多被吉本直视着，不知如何是好。面对吉本逐渐靠近的呼吸，时多僵住了身体，但凑近的吉本错开了他的脸，低头吻住了他身下的大原。  
吉本和大原吻得动情，含着阴茎的蜜穴一张一翕，处境微妙的时多却不是滋味。  
“呼……”吉本直起身，唇角挂着几丝唾液，“你们俩继续吧。”  
“好。”时多的心情突然低落了下去，方才他竟认为吉本会亲吻自己。他压在大原身上恢复抽动，盯着大原娇喘的双唇出神。大原伸出舌头，卷着舌尖，牵引时多和自己接吻。他和大原互相在对方的口腔里搅拌着，下体仿佛融化在一起。时多浑浑噩噩地想，他大概和吉本长官间接接吻了。  
时多做得酣畅但难以投入，有自己的长官在场，他无法完全集中精力享受甘美的快感。这时他身后响起物体落地的声音，接着身后和身侧的床铺下陷，有人趴到了时多的背后。  
“嗯？”时多的下巴被人捏住从大原嘴唇上离开，用力牵扯向后，他的嘴唇立刻又被另一个温度覆盖，“荒……野さん……”  
吉本荒野的身体贴在时多的后背，头靠在时多的肩上与他交换唾液。  
“嗯、荒野さん……”吉本的气味灌进时多的嘴里，时多下意识地动腰，摩擦着大原的软穴获得快感。下一秒他顶动的身体蓦然僵硬，发觉自己的腿根被一根热硬的圆柱物顶住了。他即刻明白了那是什么，而后就有物体蹭着他未经人事的后穴。  
时多本能地想要逃跑，可他的腰被死死地锁住，身体被桎梏在两个人之间。  
“不行！”时多推开吉本，像只受到威胁的小动物，五指握拳，蜷缩在大原身上呈防备的姿态。他的抵抗毫无效果，吉本毫不在意地在他翘起的臀部上涂抹着膏体，后穴扩散开一股凉意。吉本强硬地抓住他的手腕，时多的双手被反锁在自己背后。  
“拜托了，吉本长官，快住手！”时多颤抖着叫道，他的后穴被一根手指挤开，在里面摩擦旋转。时多示弱地恳求吉本，那根手指就退出去了，他尚未放松，一根更加饱满的物体便抵住了他的穴口。“不行——太粗了……”低温的圆柱物撑开紧闭的小穴，时多抗拒地夹着异物，却无法阻挡异物插进他的小腹深处。  
“太粗了？”吉本笑道，“我的肉棒还要粗好几圈呢。”说着圆柱物被吉本一口气拔了出来，替换上一根更粗的。  
时多面容失色，他好脾气的长官依旧镇定从容，强迫性地润滑着他从未使用过的后穴。他试着哀求大原长官，可那人躺在他身下，只是玩味地看着他惊慌的表情，甚至还亲吻时多的面颊安慰他。时多没有软下来，大原在他身下卖力地撩拨，让他的下体一直维持着充血兴奋的状态。  
“放松点，”大原温柔地说道，“不然会很疼的。”  
“不要……”时多青筋暴起，屁股里又塞进了一根新的按摩棒，内壁因异物的侵入涨得生疼，他担心后面会不会因此被撑裂开。这次吉本没有再换新的，将按摩棒浅浅地抽出再插进去，转动着按摩棒往时多的小腹深处钻。时多喘息着，用着训练时的呼吸法努力减轻疼痛。他的身体松懈下来，小腹里凶狠的搅动促使他的生殖器分泌出腺液，滋润着他和大原的结合。时多腹腔一热，那根粗大的异物终于拔出去了，浑身是汗的时多松了口气。  
“第一次戴套比较好。”大原突然说道，一边抚摸着时多的后颈。  
后面的人撕开了一张塑料包装，闷哼了几声。  
“不行、我后面……吉本长官！”热棍蹭着臀瓣的触感让他危机感再次大增。  
“叫我‘荒野さん’。”  
“荒野さん，拜托你——”  
吉本用力抓住了试图最后再挣扎一次的时多，如同骑马一般将时多扣在背后的双手当作了缰绳，抬腰用阴茎蹭着时多的腿根。  
“耕二，帮个忙。”吉本说。  
时多感觉到自己的臀瓣被人用双手贴住，向两侧拉开，同时扯开了他刚闭合的小穴口。  
“快点，我一个人很累的。”大原埋怨着。  
“啊……”穴口被异物撑开了，比刚才更加粗大饱满的物体插了进来，滚烫的肉棍将内壁的皱褶都粗暴地撑开。时多无处可逃，他的双手被向后拉扯，穴道也迎了上去，为了缓解疼痛他急促地呼吸着。“啊、好疼——”身后的人猛地一撞，阴茎径直扎进了时多的小穴深处。  
“真紧——”吉本声音低沉，埋在时多身体里的阴茎正合着床的晃动，在小穴里旋转搅拌。  
“哈、哈……”时多大口地喘息着，生理泪水模糊了他的视线，他忍着哭腔咬牙切齿道，“吉本荒野，你竟然强暴我！我、嗯……不要动——”  
吉本抽出一些，又一口气顶腰操进去，时多被顶撞得快要散架，倒在大原身上。  
“啊……”大原叫得舒畅，时多被吉本操控着大力干进了他的身体里。  
“吉本荒野……你这个混蛋……”时多夹在两人中间，似乎只有他一个人无法享受。他咬着下唇接着咒骂，“我竟然……竟然相信你……嗯——”他被身后的那人拽起上半身，几乎是坐在对方的胯间，强迫吞下整根阳具。贯穿的疼痛麻痹了他的大脑，吉本死死地抵在他的身体深处。  
“骏くん，再放松点，你太紧了。”吉本舔着时多的耳朵，大幅度地捅时多的小穴。  
时多上气不接下气地骂着，甚至破了音。生理泪水滚滚落下，他的狠话逐渐被求饶替代，前面的爽快和后方的疼痛充斥着他的全身，时多的肉体承受不了了。

去冲了个凉，等神山悟再回到卧室时，床上的三个人已经交缠在了一起。夹在中间双插头的人是吉本的新宠物，那人一脸倔强地抗拒着，看对方僵硬的模样就知道是第一次。  
还真是不得了的画面，神山看着就勃起了。不过目前似乎没有他可以介入的地方，那条凶猛的小型犬似乎会将自己的下体咬断。躺在床上的大原没有他身上的两个人那么投入，是唯一一个注意到了神山存在的人。大原尤有余力地偏过头，朝着神山张了张嘴。

“啊——”时多惊慌地吟叫了一声，尾椎骨上一股电流般的感觉冲向他的全身，他害怕地收紧了腹部。  
“这里？”吉本又操了两下，时多吊高的嗓音嘶哑，腰肢也软了下来，“骏くん很有天分啊，明明是第一次已经会含着我了。”  
“才不是……我没有……”时多强忍着稳住自己的身体平衡。神山长官背对着他跪坐在正前方，两腿分开，膝盖落在大原的肩膀旁边。赤裸的神山上下晃动，他深色的阴茎进出着大原的口腔。大原的喉咙都被阴茎顶起，咕啾咕啾地吞咽着。  
“いいね，”吉本在时多耳边喃喃道，手绕到他身前压住他的嘴唇，“也想试试口交吗？”  
“不想……一点、一点也不想！”对于嘴硬的时多，吉本惩罚般地蹂躏他的敏感点。吉本的拇指卡进他的嘴里，让时多无法咬合，本能地叫出声。  
“骏くん，你叫起来真好听，”怀里的时多没有力气再挣扎了，吉本圈着他的腰，加剧了抽插的频率，“骏くん的后面变湿了呢。”  
“唔……”  
怎么办——  
时多骏太郎害怕地闭上眼，快感将他最后的倔强冲垮了。  
他被自己最尊敬的长官操出感觉了。

时多从未料到过现在的发展。  
“嗯、嗯……荒野さん……太快了……”他难以置信如此软弱的娇嗔是从自己嘴里发出来的。  
“骏くん真喜欢说谎，下面可是吃得特别满足。”  
他身体后仰倒在吉本荒野的怀里，毫无抵抗地让吉本的阴茎进出自己的后穴。他湿了，而且湿得相当厉害，吉本的每一次抽出插入都能听到私处交合的水声。他被男人干得勃起了，腿间竖着的阴茎摇摆着飞溅出体液，甩在他的小腹上。  
纤长细腻的手指握住了他的阴茎，怜爱地帮他上下撸动。  
“舒服吗，ワンちゃん？”为他撸管的大原长官趴在床上，性感的双唇溢出动听的叫声。大原的身后，神山抱着大原的腰后入，操得大原全身粉红、眯着双眸娇艳无比。  
时多迟迟没有应答，吉本便拖住他的膝窝，拎起他的双腿，向两边打开，将交合的私处完全暴露。  
“真厉害啊……ワンちゃん的小穴被撑得好大，有好多水……”大原的指尖在时多通红湿润的腿根画圈，自己被神山侵犯的魅穴里也溢出一股淫水。  
“不要……看……”时多伸手去挡，大原拉过他的手腕，往前挪了两步。大原凑到时多面前，两个娇喘连连的尤物黏糊糊地舌吻着，交换口中腥咸的唾液。  
“嗯、好棒……”接吻的间隙大原情欲高昂地呢喃道，“我要去了。”  
“我、我也是……”时多眯着眼，身体痉挛。他眼前闪过一道白，射出乳白色的浊液，喷到了大原的下巴。时多的小腹被一种膨胀感填塞，吉本在他的身体里射在了套内。  
“唔——”大原弓着腰颤抖着射精了，龟头挂着精液，双腿间也有白浊黏黏地滴下来落到床上。大原被内射了，被别的男人的精液填满了肚子。  
“想被中出吗？”吉本没有立刻出去，双手搂住了时多的上身。  
时多动了动喉结，点了点头。  
“いいね——”

 

“荒野さん、荒野さん……插得太深了……”  
床上的两人交缠在一起，吉本将他的新宠物拷在床头，从正面侵犯。两人性欲正浓，激烈地做着爱。  
神山平静地穿上衣服，半个下午射了三回，他都有些饿了。大原趴在沙发上抽烟，股间粘着一坨白色的浊液，穴里溢出的精液把沙发也弄脏了。神山本想帮忙清理，却被大原拒绝，只是在神山出门前让他去某个房间叫人来接自己。  
大原从烟盒上撕下一片纸，烟头在纸上划了几条，留下四个烫焦的深棕色数字。神山收下纸片，整理衣襟，和大原道别。床上的情形他没法打扰，于是出了门。  
他摸出手机查看期间错失的讯息，大多是些没营养的慰问，对第一区错失冠军的惋惜。他在海量无营养的语句里，发现唯一不同的短信。打开就是一张大图，白纸上恭敬地书写着菜谱，下面附了一行字：辛苦了，给你一个人准备的，慰劳你。  
神山情不自禁地笑了，他反复看了多次这条讯息，而后回了短信：来我房间吧，一起吃。  
他收起手机，按照大原给的房间号去叫人。  
顺便开始考虑怎么疼爱他们那个天真烂漫的小厨师。

“进来。”里面的人说道。  
御村推开了门，果不其然，房间里弥漫着淫靡的味道，而且还有一对正在进行着性交。他走进去几步，他的长官大原耕二正全裸地趴在沙发上抽烟，笑着向他招手。  
大原的身体也不出御村所料的狼狈，他这位美貌过人、有轻度性瘾的长官并不知道节制二字。御村无视背后的叫床声，哪怕听见了熟悉的金属声——有一个人似乎还被拷着——他脸上的表情也没有任何变化。御村走到沙发旁，掏出纸巾，揩去长官腿间多余的污渍。  
“腰疼，走不动了。”大原赖在沙发上，看向他的目线天真又无辜。  
御村在地上寻找大原的衣服，大原则费力地直起身坐在沙发上。他两腿微张，毫不介意地露出自己的私处。大原抬起手，御村将背心为他套上。  
大原顺手搭住御村的肩：“今天被中出了三次。”  
“嗯。”御村漫不经心地回答，为长官披上外套。正在此时他听到了熟悉的名字，蓦然停下了动作。  
“骏くん，下面咬得真紧……”一个低沉的男声气喘吁吁地说道。  
骏くん？  
御村眼皮一跳，在回头确认前被大原搂住了后颈。  
“那是荒野的新宠物，时多骏太郎くん，”大原勾着嘴角，“你们好像交情不错。”  
“你……”御村沉着气，没有发火，“你们不能强迫他。”  
“强迫？”大原歪了下脑袋，“你听他的声音……似乎很享受的样子。”  
御村自知对大原说得再多也是徒劳，他忍得眼角发红，粗暴地给大原提上裤子，把人扛在了肩上。大原脑袋向下，体力耗尽导致他有些晕眩。而御村知道这点，渐渐将他的身体放下来，让大原趴在自己的肩上。  
御村托也是凭着自己实力成为军区负责人的精英贵族，却被空降的大原耕二抢了最高长官的职位，只因庞大的御村家不涉猎军事。  
大原抓着御村的肩膀昏昏欲睡，不用他以官职施压，对方都会为他做几乎一切力所能及的事情。除了和他做爱。  
他好像已经尝试了所有引诱的手段，御村仍旧不为所动，以致于大原怀疑对方是不是性无能。要是他没有看到御村和他未婚妻亲吻的场景就好了，他就不会像现在这样牵肠挂肚，满脑子都是恶毒的想法，甚至换了和御村未婚妻同样的香水。不知不觉间，他因为御村托也消耗了大量无意义的执着。  
疲惫让大原失去了意识，枕着御村的肩睡着了。

“骏太郎怎么还没有回来啊。”小动爽太担心地又给时多发了一条语音，现在已经到了就寝时间了，可他相识十年的挚友从下午开始就不知去向。  
“他有说去哪儿吗？”影山冲了一杯香草茶递给自己的情人。  
“说是去吉本长官那边，应该不会有危险的，可是他到现在都没有回我信息。”  
“就是去那边才危险啊……”影山小声自言自语道。  
“唉？刚才你说了什么吗？”小动正要追问，手机恰好响了。他点开讯息，长舒了口气，脸上的担忧一扫而空，“吉本长官说骏太郎在他那儿睡着了，要我们不用担心。”  
“那就好，”影山温柔地将小动圈进怀里，“接下来是我们的时间了。”


End file.
